The Perfect Gift
by Michi4
Summary: Inu-Kag4ever requested as her Secret Santa gift to be "InuKag anything, Buddhism/Shintoism" and some smut. Context:One shot. Post Manga, Feudal Era. Kagome misses her family, so she tries to bring the Xmas spirt the best way she can in her new home. Tis the season!


**The Perfect Gift**

Kagome slid a thread through what were supposed to be dried red berries; some were still juicy in the center and stained her fingertips. She clicked her tongue and peered out through the window and saw Inuyasha returning with the pine boughs she'd requested. Her eyes lit up and she greeted him at the door, grabbing for the branches.

"Oi!" her husband complained. She looked up into his scowling face. "Oh," she intoned in realization, cheeks blushing lightly so she stood on tiptoes to kiss him on the lips. "Welcome home. Thank you."

"What happened to your fingers?!" He shouted as he pulled her hand towards him. She was half holding onto the tree limbs. She giggled, "it's just berries, silly." He released her hand and let her take the branches, finally.

He watched her silently from the doorway. A small smile graced her lips as she worked. He worried she missed her family and their traditions, so he'd encouraged her if there was something she could do here to ease the transition. Then, she'd asked Miroku about celebrating something called "Christmas." She wanted to respect the Shinto and Buddhist beliefs and not introduce something that wasn't yet heard of in the time period. The monk had told her these traditions that she described from her home had more in common than not, it sounded to him. With that approval, she'd gotten right to work.

He moved to tend to the fire and she bunched the pine branches together. "I'll make dinner tonight." He said, breaking the silence. "Ah, I got caught up in decorating." She lamented as she brushed her bangs back with the back of her hand. "It's OK." He assured as he stood up, walking over to her and planted a kiss on her forehead. She pulled him back down by the prayer beads around his neck and locked lips with him. He indulged her and deepened the kiss, putting a hand behind her head. "Mmm." She moaned into his open mouth. His hands slid to her shoulders and tugged at her kisode. The branches in her lap rattled as they pushed them aside.

"My hands…are…covered…in…sap." She muttered between moist mouthfuls. Wordlessly, he stood up with her, turned her around and wrapped his arms around her waist as they walked over to the wash bin she'd insisted on having in the house. He nuzzled then nibbled her ear before planting kisses along the side of her neck. She rolled her shoulders and tilted her head to give him access and leaned into his ministrations. His hands roamed over her curves as she rinsed her hands. He was pressed flush against her back. She grinded her behind into his crotch and he spun her around to face him, picking her up, his hands cupping her ass as she wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

She paused to peer into his honey depths, brushing her nose against his. Her heart soared. "Kagome?" He inquired gently. "I missed you." She whispered. His already flushed cheeks turned a shade darker. "M-me, too." He stammered. She smiled against his lips and brushed hers over his. Those three words held the last half hour in them, the three-years after the well had closed up, and any other quantitative amount of time they were ever apart. He still found it hard to leave Kagome behind when he had to go off on an extermination run.

She pulled him out of his musings when she tenderly pulled on his ear. He buried his face in her chest as she caressed him with her thumb and index finger. She could feel his groan of delight reverberate in his chest that was pressed against her torso. "Take me." She spoke as soft as a breath into his ear, her lips like flower petals in a gentle breeze.

He lay her back on the mattress and peeled off her kisode. She closed her eyes as he ran his mouth over her collarbone, his hands pressing firmly on her shoulders. She wrapped her arms around his neck, fisting his hair.

They shed the rest of their clothing. He lay between her spread legs. She bucked up against him, brushing his tip against her folds. He peered into her half lidded gaze and grazed his lips over hers. "Inuyasha." She murmured against his kiss. He brushed back her bangs and kissed her again, more deeply, pushing between her lips with his tongue. She welcomed him with a moan as she felt him push inside her. She opened her legs wider, allowing him full access. He filled her to the brim with his length and girth.

They moved together steadily; their pace speeding up with want and need as the ache between their lower abdomens built up. Kagome tossed her head back against the edge of the mattress and her eyes slid closed as his pumping made her feel euphoria. He felt her insides clamp, tug, and slide over him. She clung onto his forearms, he watched her every movement beneath him. He admired her craned neck, her heaving chest, and the sweat droplets that beaded and rolled over her skin. He leaned down and licked her creamy skin eliciting a whimper from her. He breathed her name against her throat.

He sucked on the junction between her neck and shoulder before taking each nipple into his mouth. She cried out as he thrust up into her roughly. She begged for more more more faster and harder. She ran her nails down his back, but it didn't even dent his skin. She grabbed onto his hips pushing him deeper into her as far as he could go almost completely sheathing him inside her. He slowed for a moment, rolling his hips into hers. Her mouth opened wide, moans of vowels sounds escaped her, her breath hitching in her throat. Her eyes squeezed shut as she coiled around him.

He sat back and pulled her onto him so that she was straddling him; giving the control over to her. She lowered herself and inhaled sharply at the sensitive position. He ran his hands up her back, then held onto her hips, propping himself up on his elbows as she rode him. Her toes curled, thighs twitched and hips moved erratically over him as she got closer to her release. He pulled her down toward him.

"Kagome." He huskily breathed into her ear, his mouth moist and hot as he finished with her, the familiar warmth of him spilling inside her. She fell forward, resting her forehead on his for a brief moment before her head slid onto his shoulder. Her body trembled from her orgasm. He guided her hips over his to help her come down. "Inuyasha, you're amazing." She complimented. "Only cuz of you." He returned. She smiled and giggled, her cheeks turning rosier. She collapsed on top of him, rolling her head on his chest and fell asleep listening to his heartbeat calming down.

Inuyasha woke up in the middle of the night slowly as not to disturb his soundly sleeping wife. He checked the fire, then stood by the doorway and sniffed the air: the first snow would soon fall.

Kagome came up behind him. He'd already heard her soft steps and in one fluid motion of her wrapping her arms around him, he put an arm around her and held her so close she was melting into his side.

Snowflakes started to fall. She frowned, "Oh, I didn't finish decorating. I hope it's just light snow." "I hope we get snowed in." She whined at his remark. "Don't worry about it for now." He said as he walked them back toward the bed. "Wait, let's go stand in the falling snow!" She tugged on his arm. He folded his arms, "It's freezing out." "So, you'll keep me warm. I have an idea!"

She stood with her back to him and wrapped the robe of the Fire Rat around both of them, but tucked her arms into the sleeves with his. "How are we supposed to walk, huh?" He asked as she pressed against him, leaning back. "Slowly." She answered with a bright smile, her eyes filled with mirth. She worked to tie the front as best she could, but he playfully flapped his arms at the sides like a bird, making her laugh wholeheartedly, "Stop! I can't tie it. I'll catch a chill."

They wobbled outside, both sharing the robe. Kagome strained her neck left and right looking up at the falling snowflakes. Inuyasha watched her with wonder and twisted his body this way and that to keep up with her excited movements. Her smile was wide and let her hold their hands out to catch the falling snow. The snow began to fall quickly.

"We need to get back inside."

"Just a few more minutes."

"Kagome…" Inuyasha insisted, concern lacing his voice. He was worried she'd get sick if they stayed out longer. He tugged them back toward the hut. She struggled with arms flailing at her sides; he fought her squirming resulting in both falling backward in the fresh snow. "Stupid!" He cursed. She started giggling. He looked down at the crown of her head, her shoulders shaking with laughter. They lay spread out like snow angels. His cheeks flushed red. "Stand us up." She said between laughter.

He untied the robe, undressed and hung up his clothes beside the fire to dry them. Kagome grabbed him by the arm, pulling him back to bed. "Let's take advantage of you having your clothes off." She cooed as she pulled him on top of her.

When he opened his eyes next, Kagome was up hanging strings of berries. She'd already lit lanterns all around. He groaned. He liked waking up next to her. He shot her a disapproving glance that was more of a pout, "Kagome." "I got carried away." She admitted with a smile and crawled into bed with him. He engulfed her as soon as she lay down. She nestled into his side, nuzzling the crook of his neck. He wasn't wearing any clothes yet he didn't get cold. She'd wanted to make him a scarf, but it wasn't necessary for him.

"Are we snowed in?" He asked, his tone almost hopeful. "Nope." She chirped. He groaned again, burying his face in her hair. "What do you want?" She asked innocently. His right hand swept into her kisode. She giggled, "no, I mean for Christmas." "You." He said matter-of-factly. She blushed, "Inu-Inuyasha…" "You're all I need, Kagome. You're all I'll ever need." He sighed contentedly. She sat up energetically, "but, it's a tradition to get each other gifts! I know it's a Western thing, not of this era at all-" "Whatever you want." He interjected. His voice was husky against her ear as he pulled her down to nuzzle her. "Really? ANYTHING?" She asked. He opened an eye to peer at her suspiciously. "Within reason." He added. "Ah, it's conditional." She teased. "What do you get the woman who has everything?" He quipped back. "More of everything!" She exclaimed as she threw her arms around him and giggled loudly in his ear, causing him to wince.

When they awoke again, the snow blanketed the entire village. Inuyasha immediately got to work clearing the huts' roofs.

Inuyasha came home to Kagome cooking something. She hummed to herself as she threw in some herbs. He sniffed the air over her shoulder and nuzzled her, inhaling her scent and enclosing his arms around her waist. He suddenly smelled salt. "Kagome?" He asked softly as he tried to look her in the face, but all he could see were her bangs. He grabbed her by the shoulders then turned her face toward him. He called her name again. She met him with a half-smile. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha." She covered her face as she burst into tears.

"Hey, sorry for what?" He asked as he tilted his head to the side. His eyes were wide in anticipation of her response. His mouth was a straight line as he tried to remain neutral on what she was going to say next. Any emotion he might show could influence what she did next. She shook her head. "I'm happy here, I really am. It's just…" her voice trailed off as she pulled him to her and buried her face in his chest. "I love you and I'm glad I'm here. I just…I miss things like apples, cinnamon, citrus fruits and honey all year round." She choked back a sob. "I love you, too, but you can't be crying over produce." He deduced. She hiccupped a short laugh before she wiped her eyes and continued: "I-I miss Souta, mom, grandpa, and Buyo." Her body shook with silent weeping. He held her tightly and placed a hand behind her head comfortingly, "it's okay." He felt a pang in his own heart as he thought of how long she kept this in to herself. He figured she would miss them, but he figured she would have told him about it. "The pain I felt those three years you were gone…I understand." He added. He knew her family must be missing her this time of year, too.

Inuyasha convinced Kagome to keep decorating and he would bring home dinner shortly. She hummed to herself as she boiled more dried herbs, trying to catch the scent of Christmas with what she had.

Inuyasha entered Kaede's hut. "Hi!" Rin greeted. She was wearing the prettiest green kimono and growing up so fast. He crouched down to her height on one knee and leaned on the other knee with one arm, "Hey, I want to do something for Kagome. Do you think you could ask her what they did in her world this time of year, then report back to me?" Her eyes shone brightly and widened as big as her smile. She jumped up and down in place, "How romantic!" His cheeks started to turn red, "Hey, I'm just trying to cheer her up."

He was halfway out the door when he asked, "One last favor, do you think you could ask Sesshomaru for a few things?"

The next day, Rin told Inuyasha what she'd learned while cooking and sewing with Kagome and Kaede, who enjoyed listening to the tales of her time. It eased Kagome's homesickness, actually, to talk about it. She explained that in her time, this holiday called Christmas was for couples mostly. But, she watched a lot of "movies," which she explained as moving pictures-Shippo tried to replicate with paper and crayons- about the kinds of things people do in the west this time of year.

After listening, Inuyasha sat in a tree pensively waiting for Miroku to be free to ask him for a favor.

Kagome returned home from Kaede's. Inuyasha and Miroku had left on a job. But, it'd started snowing again. She looked around the quiet hut. It was as Christamsy as it was going to get. She had placed bundles of pine in each corner of the room, but the scent wouldn't last long for her human nose. The strings of berries sufficed as holly.

The fire roared. She took the pot of dinner off. They ate mostly dried foods these days since it was winter and resources were scarce. She melted the snow for water before she took out her sewing kit to continue working on thicker socks.

Kagome's eyes slowly fluttered open at the sound of her name being called by her beloved. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. His voice came from the other side of the door. She pushed the flap open and there stood Inuyasha with a horse and carriage. Miroku sat on the horse holding the reigns. He was wearing a straw hat and a heavy kimono against the snow and cold.

"How much is Miroku charging you?" Kagome teased her husband. "Keh! Get in." He replied as he opened the carriage. He wrapped a thick blanket around her. She stepped in, pulling back the curtains, so she would be able to see the countryside as they rode through.

Halfway through the peaceful ride, snuggled up against her hanyou, it dawned on her where he'd gotten this idea: from the stories she'd told Rin and Kaede. She curled up against him as close as she could. "Inuyasha." He turned to look at her. She planted a kiss firmly against his lips. She kissed him a few times, smiling against his lips, "thank you." Tears streamed down her cheeks. He tilted her face back, licking her tears off her cheek and kissing the trail before moving to her lips and kissing her deeply. "I want to give you everything, Kagome, you deserve it." He promised as the carriage stopped.

He held out a hand to help her step out, then wrapped an arm around her waist to help her down. He didn't let her go as they walked to Sango's hut. They'd expanded it to accommodate their growing family. Miroku followed them inside.

"Surprise! Happy Christmas!" Shippo, Rin, and the twin daughters of Miroku and Sango shouted. Even Sesshomaru and Jaken stood in the background. The youngsters tossed around origami stars that Kagome had taught them to make. Rin sat down paper-wrapped items. "We picked up some things for the kids, too. Lady Kagome, you'd said this was a holiday for couples and children." Miroku stated from behind her and Inuyasha. Sango held her son. Kaede stepped forward and greeted them from beside the fire.

Kagome's eyes shone brightly, twinkling with happiness and unshed tears. She grabbed everyone for a hug, save Sesshomaru and Jaken who settled for a smile from her. "Present time!" Rin and the twins chimed. They tugged gently on Kagome's kisode sleeves. She sat between them. Shippo handed her gifts.

Her gifts were dried apple slices and citrus fruits and a jar of honey that had crystalized from the cold. "Where did you get these?" She asked, her eyes darting over everyone. "They are easy to obtain from demons of other lands. It was no matter for Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken gloated of his master.

Everyone sat around chatting, the girls clapping a bit and dancing around. "Let's build a snowman!" Sango suggested. She put a heavy haori around each of her girls and scarves Kagome had made. She handed her son for Kaede to hold.

Kagome stepped over to her husband, who stood quietly in the doorway observing quietly. She hooked her arm around Inuyasha's folded ones and pulled him downward to speak into his ear, "Thank you. I know you put all of this together." "It was possible because of these guys…and you." He mumbled, looking up, his cheeks tinted with a blush. "I love you. There's so much I want to do for you now." She gushed. "All I want is you, Kagome." He whispered into her ear and pulled her into a tight embrace. "You have me." She whispered back, taking his face into her hands. "I have everything." He said and moved in to kiss her, their eyes sliding closed. But, he stopped as he peered out of one eye realizing that everyone was watching them. "Hey! Butt out!" He pushed Kagome behind him gently and chased after the kids. They all laughed. Inuyasha pretended to be angry and jumped after his friends. He crouched down to make a snowball and tossed it, starting a snowball fight.

Inuyasha protectively shielded Kagome from being pelted. She jumped onto his back like usual and he dodged the snowballs, letting a few hit them for the fun of it and to hear the musical sound of Kagome's laughter. Her happiness was his priority. After all, she'd taught him how to smile, how to trust, true strength and kindness; He had a real family now with their friends….

She'd given him a life. The most precious gift and everything he'd ever hoped for. She deserved to have everything and more. He'd spend his life giving it all to her.

He looked back over his shoulder at her beaming face. She tightened her hold around his neck and planted a kiss on his cheek.

The couple sat atop in a tree. "Oi," he began. "Hmm?" She intoned lightly as she leaned against his shoulder.

A blush flared across his cheeks as he spoke, "I know what I want." Her eyes widened and shone even under the cloudy sky as she waited for him to continue. "A kid." She released the breath she didn't realize she was holding. Her cheeks burned and she nodded enthusiastically, "Okay. It'll be a late Christmas present." "Or an early one." He teased.

"No fair!"

"Come back down here!"

"We're doing this for you two!" Everyone called from below. Kagome giggled and waved at them. She climbed back onto his back and they joined the rest of their group to build a snow family.


End file.
